Relationships
by zutarafn1
Summary: They never expected to fall in love with each other. they were total opposites. like hot and cold. fire and ice. but they fell in love anyway. will the relationship succeed or fall apart? seifer x olette pairing. please review! enjoy.
1. The New Girl

Relationships:

The New Girl

(Hey everyone! Zutarafn1 is back again with another fan fiction. It's about Seifer and Olette. That's all I'm going to say for now. Please send reviews!! Also I gave Olette a fake last name since she didn't have one and Seifer did. Just in case you don't know his last name it is Seifer Almasy. One last thing every chapter is either done in Olette's pov or Seifer's pov.)

Olette's POV:

"But dad, I hate being the new girl." Olette whined.

"I know, but it's only for a little while. Then everyone will forget you're new."Olette rolled her eyes, then headed for the door.

"No they won't. Once you're the new kid, you're labeled that the whole school year."

"Have a good day." He looked up from his paper and gave his daughter a smile.

"See you later." She said, as she closed the door. Olette walked to the corner of the street.

'I hate here.' Olette said to herself as she waited for the bus. You see olette's dad's job required them to move a lot. In the past 6 months, Olette had gone to 8 different schools. She was so tired of moving. Her dad promised that this was the last move until she finished 

high school. Her mind was at ease. Well sort of. Screeeeech!! The brakes of the bus pulled Olette back down to earth.

She smiled at the bus driver. Then she went to sit down. It got quiet. She knew everyone was looking and talking about the new girl. Olette sat down at the back of the bus by herself. Everyone stared to talk loudly once the pulled away from Cherry Street. At the next bus stop, Olette didn't notice the boy that had been standing next to her seat.

"Scuse' me." The blonde said gruffly.

"Yes?" Olette answered. He was kind of cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, and muscular.

"You're in my seat." He said in an annoyed tone. 'Okay, maybe not as cute as I thought.' Olette said to herself.

"I don't see your-"A burgundy haired girl grabbed Olette by the arm and pulled her out of the seat.

"Sorry Seifer. She's with me. I guess she didn't see me when she got on the bus."

"Fine." He looked at the girl, then to Olette. "Just don't let it happen again." He sat down.

"Thanks." She said to the boy. Then she pulled Olette to her seat. "You do not want to pick a fight with that guy. I'm Kairi."

"Thanks for the tip. I'm Olette."

"You're welcome. Is it your first day here?" Kairi asked with a small smile.

"Yeah. I've been to 8 different schools in the past 6 months. My dad's job makes us move a lot."

"Harsh."

"Yep. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a junior. You?

"Me too. I just don't know how I'm gonna get around this school."

"Let me see your schedule." Olette handed Kairi her class schedule. Then Kairi's eyes got real big. "You've got all the same classes as me except for the last one. Calculus. Anyway now we can become better friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah. You're cool. I wanna get to know you better. Stick with me, and no one will mess with you." Kairi put her fists in the air. This made them both laughing uncontrollably.

"Thanks." Olette was thankful she had a friend who could show her the ropes. Olette was having a better day than she thought she would. She became fast friends with Kairi. She loved all of her classes. All of Kairi's friends became hers. Sora, Roxas, Riku (who Olette thought was kind of cute in her opinion.), Hayner, Namine, and Pence. They'd all help her if she needed it. Anyway the day was good until she bumped into someone she didn't want to see.

"Sorry." She looked up to see who it was. It was Seifer. Then it felt like her heart was going to literally fall out her A **-** her butt. Yes her butt.

"You!" She had to act fast. Seifer had thrown a punch towards her. She decided to use the karate that she had learned when she was younger. She whipped his punch away from her. Then she brought her foot right next to his ear, just barely skimming it. Olette heard whispers about what she had just done to Seifer, but she ignored it. Seifer was stunned. His face went pale. Olette brought her foot back down to the ground. Then she spoke.

"Next time, I won't miss." 'That should put him straight' Olette thought. Seifer walked away and went to his last class. Olette had to go the same way as he did. And just her luck, she had the same class as he did. She really wished Kairi was in this class. Her teacher introduced her to the class. And to her surprise the only empty seat was next to grumpy, old, Seifer.

'Oh my gosh. Why'd this have to be the only empty seat?' Olette looked over at Seifer. He was doing his school work. That's a surprise. She found that she couldn't take her eyes off of him. As hard as she tried, she just couldn't. He must have felt that he was being stared at because he turned around and looked right at her. His bright blue eyes stared into her green ones.

"Yes?" he said angrily.

"S-Sorry."Olette knew she was blushing hard. She turned back to her school work. RRRIIINNNGGG! 'Finally' Olette thought. She sped out of the classroom before Seifer could ask her about why she had been staring at him. She didn't even know herself.

Kairi waved so Olette would see her when she got the bus." I heard about what you did to Seifer. I don't think he'll mess with you for a while." Kairi started to laugh.

"That's not even the half of it."Olette said putting her hands over her eyes.

"oh?"

"I went to my last class guess who was in there."

"No!" Kairi was very intrigued.

"What's even worse, I had to sit in the seat right next to Seifer." Kairi put her hand on Olette's back.

"Poor you!"

"I'm just glad the day is over. It was just so hectic."

"The first day is always the hardest. Oh! I want to give you my number so you can call me later." Kairi handed Olette a piece of paper with her number on it.

"Thanks. Oh! I've gotta go. This is my stop." They gave each other a quick hug. As Olette was getting off the bus, she noticed that Seifer had been watching her.

"So, how was your day?" Olette's father asked while they were eating dinner.

"It was fine." Olette shoveled in some of her pasta.

"Did you make any friends?"

"A few." She said swallowing her food. Olette just wished that her dad would stop asking her questions. She just wanted to eat in quiet. 'I just wish mom was here.' She thought.

"Do you have any homework?"

"No I don't." She got up and rinsed her plate. Her father followed.

"Olette I know it's hard, but do you want to talk about-"Olette cut him off quickly.

"No!" she yelled. "I don't want to talk about mom!" she started to cry, then she stomped off to her room, closed her door, and then cried herself to sleep.


	2. Tough Guy

Tough Guy

Seifer's POV:

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Seifer's clock beckoned him to get up. 'Uggghh...' he searched for the snooze button. Seifer slowly made it around his room searching for clean clothes. He finally decided on a black shirt, ripped jeans, and messed up hair. For the last touch he put a black sweatband on his forearm. Both of his parents had already left for work. What that meant was Seifer was going to have to ride the stupid school bus. He looked at the clock. It was 7:15. "Crap!" I'm gonna be late!" he said out loud. He quickly downed a pop tart and brushed his teeth. Then he zoomed out the door and the down the street just as the bus pulled up.

Everyone was too busy to notice that he had gotten on the bus. 'Hey. Whose that in my seat?' he asked himself as he was walking towards were he usually sat. There was a girl sitting in his seat. She looked about his age. And he hadn't seen her before. 'She must be new. I'll let her off with a warning this time.' He finally reached his seat and waited a few moments, the Seifer said something.

"Scuse' me." He said gruffly. She turned and it was like lightening. Her eyes sparkled like bright green emeralds.

"Yes?" her voice was different. She wasn't melting in his presence like the other girls. The other girls drooled all over him. This girl stood her ground. He liked that.

"You're in my seat." He said in an annoyed tone. He said it that way to scare her. She wasn't scared. This brown haired girl stood up to him.

"I don't see your-"Seifer noticed Kairi coming over. They had been friends up until middle school, but once they hit high school they stopped talking.

"Sorry Seifer. She's with me. I guess she didn't see me when she got on the bus." Kairi seemed a little frightened when she stood near him. Seifer didn't want her to be afraid of him. He didn't want anyone to be afraid of him. He just seemed scary now because he had been going through some rough patches.

"Fine." He puffed out a word. He gave a glance at Kairi, then to the girl she just helped. "Just don't let it happen again." Then he sat down.

"Thanks." Kairi said. She said it like he had just granted her a wish. He watched the new walk to her seat. After a while of watching out the window, he turned his attention to kairi and this girl who was just so different.

Seifer was not having a good day. He went to bed late and was almost late for the bus. His teachers caught him sleeping in class. It felt like he had a lot of homework too. Finally it was the last class of the day. Seifer was feeling more angry and agitated by the moment. Suddenly someone bumped into him and that set him off. He looked to see who it was. It was the girl from the bus! Seifer had given her a warning. He could've given her one last warning, but he didn't. Seifer didn't care if she was a girl or not. He just had to punch someone. He threw his fist as hard as he could. Then he felt this girl whip his arm around and then go to kick him in the face. It missed his face and grazed his ear. Seifer's heart was throbbing. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but she had scared him just now. 'Where did she learn that?' he asked himself. He knew he as pale as a ghost. Then she spoke to him.

"Next time, I won't miss." What did she mean by that? Seifer couldn't think of a reply, so he just walked away and went to his next class. He made it to his seat and was able to relax, not knowing the same girl who almost kicked his butt, would be in the same class. Seifer had his head on the desk until the teacher began to speak.

"Attention class. Settle down." The class got quiet. "We have a new student with us today. Her name is Olette Riley." He had thought he wouldn't have to see her again, but here she is in his class. He rolled his eyes. They were going to be stuck in the same class with each other all year. What's worse, he would have to sit right next to her.

He tried hard not to think about Olette. So he figured he'd pay attention to his teacher for once. Usually he didn't and he still got good grades. For some reason Seifer felt he was being stared at. For like 10 minutes straight. So he turned his head and looked in Olette's direction. He puffed out a one word question.

"Yes?" He still couldn't get over her eyes. They were like green pools of color.

"S-Sorry." She turned around. Seifer saw that she was blushing hard. This made him a little happier. He had made her nervous. RRRIIINNNGGG! The bell had finally signaled the end of the day. Seifer noticed Olette got out of there as fast as she could. He had planned to ask her why she had been staring at him. Didn't look that way now. He went to his locker and then got on the bus.

Seifer quickly glanced at Kairi and Olette as he walked by their seat and then he went to his seat and sat down. He wasn't looking out the window this time. He was too busy watching Olette, the saucy brunette. At least that's what he thought she was. He was watching the way she talked, her smile, laugh, actions, and hand gestures. He wanted to tear his gaze away from her, but he couldn't. The bus had stopped on Cherry Street Seifer noticed. He looked for Olette. She wasn't in her seat. He looked at the front of the bus. When he did that she must have realized he was watching her because she turned a light shed of pink and got off the bus.

For dinner Seifer's mom and dad had gotten him his favorite. Chinese food. Seifer's parents were close to him and he likewise. He liked that. Even though they had to work all the time, they somehow found time to spend with him.

"So how was your day." His mom asked.

"Not fun." Seifer put it politely.

"How so?" his dad chirped in mid bite of an egg roll.

"I don't know. I just felt angry. That all went away though on the bus ride home." Seifer knew why. It was because of the new girl. Olette Riley. Olette Riley. He liked the way her name rolled off the end of his tongue.

"Maybe, if you went to bed on time tonight young man you won't be so angry. Instead of 3:00 in the morning." His mom said playfully.

"All right." He said rubbing the back of his head. They all finished. Seifer offered to do the dishes because his parents got him dinner. Then he went his room. He spoke out loud.

"Man, I really need to clean up in here." He laughed. Then he changed into pajama pants and no shirt. Then went to bed at 8:45. Just as his mom ordered. For some reason though all he could dream about was that green eyed, saucy brunette.


	3. The Kiss

The Kiss

Olette's POV:

Knock. Knock. "Uggghhh..." Olette put her pillow over her head. Her dad came in and raised the blinds. The sun poured in.

"Come on get up. You have to go to school." He yanked her covers off. She felt embarrassed about the small tank top and short pj shorts her dad had just seen her in. She sat up.

"Sheesh. You really know how to wake a person up." Olette then got up and rooted through her drawers to find clothes.

"I'll have breakfast ready when you come down." Her dad shut the door behind him. 'What to wear?' Olette asked herself. After about 10 minutes of looking, she finally decided on a purple short sleeve shirt with a lime green tank top over it, black Capri pants and a pair of black flip flops. For her hair she pulled it back into a bun and put on a little mascara and eye shadow. She quickly popped in a pair of pearl earrings. Olette grabbed her things for school and went to eat breakfast. Olette had almost missed the bus, but she got there just as it was about to pull away.

"OOOOOO...Look at you." Kairi said as Olette sat down. "Who are you dressed up for?" Olette turned 5 different shades of red.

"I'm not dressed up for anyone."

"Riiiiight." Kairi poked her arm.

"It's the truth. I just felt like looking different today." The bus stopped where Seifer was standing. He got on. Olette couldn't help herself. She looked at his eyes, his hair, his lips, and the way he walked to his seat. He looked in his direction. She tore away from his gaze and turned bright red.

"Whoa! You're as red as a cherry tomato! What is it?" Kairi asked, even though she kind of knew the answer.

"It's nothing." She said trying to calm down.

"Okay. Whatever." Kairi got a small smirk on her face. She knew what was happening. Olette was falling for Seifer. She wouldn't intervene. At least not yet. If they took to long to hook up, then she would help them.

"Lunchtime!" Kairi said grabbing Olette's arm and dragging her to the cafeteria.

"Man you must be hungry. Did you miss breakfast again?" Olette asked with a smile. Kairi nodded yes. They went into the lunch line, but lost each other. Olette knew Kairi would have a table reserved for Olette and the rest of their friends. So Olette paid for her lunch and saw kairi and the gang. She started walking that way. She noticed Seifer was sitting by himself. Before she made it to her table, three Seifer groupies stopped her.

"Can I help you?" Olette asked politely.

"You can stop flirting with Seifer." The blonde ring leader said.

"Excuse me?" she said with a confused face.

"You heard her." Said the brunette. The red haired girl gave her a mean look.

"I have barely said anything to the guy. Besides, I can tell he's annoyed when you won't leave him alone." The blonde became upset.

"Looks like someone needs to put you in your place."Olette didn't see it coming. The blonde punched her in the mouth, busting her lips. Her lunch went flying and she fell on the ground. Olette spat some blood on the ground. Then she wiped her lips, she stood up and prepared to block the blondes punches. Olette could hardly keep up with all of the strikes the blonde threw at her. She a bloody eyebrow, a scratch on her cheek, and her nose was bleeding. She noticed that Seifer was watching. She was caught off guard. The blonde punched her hard in the stomach. Olette fell backwards and her head bounced off of the tiled floor. The blonde hovered over Olette's face. She was going to throw one last punch. She heard her name, then a guys hand stopped the girls punch. It was Seifer, his hand had stopped the punch. He spoke to the girls.

"Leave her alone." The three groupies were taken aback. "Don't you ever touch her again." By this time, the principal had gotten the girls and taken them to his office.

Before Olette could attempt to get up, Seifer had scooped her up and carried her to the nurses' office. He put her down gently in the nurses' chair.

"Perfect timing for the nurse to be gone huh?" he smiled at Olette. Despite the fact that she had just been beaten to a pulp, she turned 15 different shades of red. "Well, I guess I'll have to patch you up myself." He got out the gauze and everything else he needed. He made Olette down 2 aspirin for the lump on her head. Olette finally decided to speak.

"How do you know where everything is?" Seifer began cleaning up her wounds. He was so gentle while cleaning them too.

"I've had my share of fights.'' He threw the bloody tissues away. He put a bandage on her brow, then on her cheek. Then he wiped her nose and began to dab her lips. She grimaced with pain. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"N-no. I'm fine." Not true. She wasn't fine. Her hair was falling out of her bun. Her stomach hurt. Partly from being punched and partly from butterflies. For some reason they were both close. Then all of the sudden Seifer kissed her. Olette didn't know what to do at first, but then she kissed him back. That was her first kiss and it was absolutely perfect. Soon they heard footsteps. They stopped their kiss. It was the nurse.

"Hello Seifer. Thank you for taking care of -"

"Olette. Olette Riley."

"Yes. Olette. You can go back to class now." Seifer stood up.

"See ya later." He gave her a smile and a small wave. She blushed a light shade of pink.

"B-bye." Olette touched her lips. She could still feel his presence on them.

"Well, Olette, it seems Seifer did everything I would have done. I'm supposed to take you to the principal's office and then you'll be going home." Olette talked to the principal and her father came and took her home. He carried her to her room and laid her in her bed. Olette fell fast asleep, thinking about Seifer's gentle kiss.

(So what did you think of that ending? Did I do the kiss scene right? Please send me reviews and let me know how I did for this chapter !!)


	4. The Nurses' Office

The Nurses' Office

Seifer's POV:

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Seifer's clock beckoned. Only Seifer was already up. He had been up since 6:00. He was able to enjoy breakfast with his parents. They offered to give him a ride to school, but he declined. Seifer wanted to see Olette. He had dreamt about her all night. Her eyes just dazzled him. He wanted to look at them again. After he had brushed his teeth at 7:10, he walked at a slow pace, unlike the day before.

At 7:30 the bus pulled up and opened its doors for Seifer. He walked on towards his seat. Seifer looked at Olette quickly and noticed she that she looked ravishing and her pearl earrings accentuated her eyes. When he got to his seat, Olette had been staring at him. When his eyes met hers she turned around. Seifer noticed that she turned 5 different shades of red. This made him smile.

RRRIIINNNGGG! That was the signal for lunch. It was a good thing too because he was hungry. He got through the lunch line and sat at a table by himself. He noticed Olette's friends were a table away from his. Then he searched for Olette. After a few moments he saw her. She looked so graceful when she walked. He decided he would have to make a list of what he liked about her.

Someone suddenly stopped Olette from walking. Seifer noticed that some of the girls that drooled over him were talking to Olette. The blonde one was Amy, the brunette was Kiri, and the redhead was Ariya. He didn't think anything of it, until Amy punched Olette in the face. He hurriedly ran to Kairi and asked her to get the principal. Then he made his way through the crowd to get to Olette. She was trying to block with all of her might. Seifer knew though that Olette was having a hard time keeping up with Amy. Amy was built for speed. Olette looked in his direction. It was like she was asking for courage. Then Amy punched her hard in the stomach. Seifer saw Olette fall backwards.

"Olette!" he was worried. Amy was about to throw one last punch at Olette. Seifer rushed over to Olette and grabbed Amy's fist and stopped the punch. Inches from Olette's face. He pushed Amy's hand away. He heard everyone whispering because of what he had just done. He didn't care. Seifer spoke.

"Leave her alone." He said with a stern tone. He noticed the girls were shocked. "Don't you ever touch her again. Seifer balled up his fists. By this time, the principal whisked the three girls away before anymore damage could be done.

Seifer picked up Olette and carried her to the nurses' office. He made sure to put her down gently in the nurses' chair. He decided to lighten the mood. "Perfect time for the nurse to be gone huh?" he flashed her a white, toothy, smile. He watched her turn 15 shades of red. He chuckled, then spoke again. "Well, I guess I'll have to patch you up myself." He made his way around the nurses' office like he lived there. Truth be told he had been in there several times before. He gave Olette 2 aspirin. He noticed that she had a bump on her head from hitting the floor. He was a little surprised when she began to speak to him. He listened with care.

"How do you know were everything is?" she asked. He started to clean her wounds.

"I've had my share of fights." Seifer put the bloody tissues in the garbage. He pulled out a bandage and gently smoothed it out on her brow. He noticed that she was transfixed by his carefulness. He did the same thing for her cheek. She never moved her gaze from him. Seifer cleaned her nose and then ever so gently began to dab her busted lips. She grimaced with pain. He thought that he pressed too hard. "Sorry. Did I hurt you?" He noticed that she was thinking about her answer. That just made her more attractive to him. All of the sudden he wanted to kiss her. To make the pain on her lips go away. Should he? She finally replied.

"N-no. I'm fine." She started to think. He threw away the rest of the tissue. For some reason they were real close. Forget it. He WAS going to kiss. So he did. He felt that she was unsure of what to do at first, but then she kissed him back. It felt like he was flying. He realized that he had fallen in love with Olette. It was his first kiss. Seifer realized that they were meant to be together. He heard someone coming. So they pulled out of the kiss. It was the nurse.

"Hello Seifer. Thanks for taking care of-"

"Olette. Olette Riley." He noticed that she was flushed. He probably was too.

"Yes. Olette. You can go back to class now." He stood up.

"See ya later." He gave her a toothy smile and a quick wave. He noticed he had made her blush again.

"B-bye." Seifer left and went back to class. All Seifer could do was think about Olette. He loved her, but did she love him? He wanted to see her. It was practically eating him alive. He wanted to see his green eyed girl.


	5. Aftershock

Aftershock

Olette's POV:

It was around 8:45 that evening when Olette woke up with a really bad headache. She touched where it hurt. She remembered that someone had beaten her to pulp earlier. Olette went downstairs and took two more aspirin. She noticed her dad wasn't downs. He probably went to bed. She felt a little hungry. So she went to the fridge and got out two slices of pizza and a can of coke. Olette walked into the living room and turned on the TV. She sat cross-legged on the couch.

She had flipped the channel. The movie 13 going on 30 was on. It was at the part where Jenna and Matt kissed by the swings. That reminded her about the kiss she had shared with Seifer that day. Olette's lips still tingled. He had been so gentle and careful not to hurt her busted lips when he kissed her. Yet it was so full of passion. 'Why would he even kiss me?' She dismissed the question and finished her snack. The she turned off the TV, put her dishes in the sink, and went back to bed.

Olette's dad knocked on the door. There was no answer or grunt of reply. So he walked in to his daughter sleeping in the floor. He raised the blinds as he always did. Then he bent down on one knee and shook her shoulder. "Olette. Olette. Time to get up." She stirred a little. "Olette. If you don't get up right now, I'm going to read your diary." After he said this, she sat up. Still in a little pain from her wounds.

"You wouldn't!" her father started to laugh.

"No, but I had to say something to get you up. By the why, how did you end up in the floor? Olette rubbed her temples. Then replied.

"I have no idea." Her father laughed again. Then he left her room so she could get ready for school. As Olette was changing, she noticed the bruise on her stomach. It was a deep blue almost purple color. It stretched from her right side to just a little past her belly button. She wouldn't be able over real well today. After she finished getting dressed, she changed the bandages on her cheek and her eyebrow. Then she cleaned up her nose and then her lips. "Well, that's as good as it's going to get." She muttered to herself. Olette ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and then went to the bus stop. Kairi made such a fuss over Olette when she saw how bad she was hurt.

"Kairi I'm perfectly fine." She said adjusting herself in the bus seat.

"But-"

"But nothing. Anyway, do you think you would be able to keep a secret?" Olette asked earnestly.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Well, uh I'm not sure how to put it." Olette said, twiddling her fingers. She began to talk in a whisper. "Um, ya know how Seifer took me to the nurses' office."

"Yeah." Kairi was sort of confused.

"Well, the nurse wasn't in there." Kairi listened intently. Olette noticed Seifer was getting on the bus. She began to blush so hard, she almost turned purple. He gave her a toothy smile. She blushed even more, but gave him a small smile in return.

"Heeelllooo. Earth to Olette." Kairi said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Oh. Sorry. Where were we?"

"The nurse wasn't in her office." Kairi then made a hand gesture to signal Olette to continue.

"Anyway he bandaged me up and then-"she didn't feel comfortable saying it out loud, so she whispered it in Kairi's ear. After she told Kairi what happened, Kairi got the biggest grin on her face.

"NO WAY! You're Kidding!?" Kairi put a hand over her mouth. Olette shook her head. Kairi was astounded.

"I am most certainly not kidding."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did it feel?"

"I don't know. It was weird at first, but then it felt right. It felt like lightning. My lips are still tingling." Kairi practically melted as she told her how the kiss felt.

"Do you like him?" Kairi asked slowly.

"Honestly, I don't know." All through her classes, Olette couldn't think about anything, but Seifer. She was trying so hard to figure out if she loved him or not. He made her heart throb and her head fuzzy. She wasn't completely sure. Olette knew that it would be kind of weird, but she decided she should ask how her dad knew her- her mom was the one for him. Mom. Olette so badly wanted to talk about her mom, but it was just so painful for her. She couldn't bare to think about it. She would just do other things to keep her mind off of that subject. Just so she wouldn't have to deal with the pain. The pain that lingered in her heart.

When it was time to go home Olette dropped her books in hallway. She tried to bend over to get her things, but she grabbed her stomach, doubling over in pain. She noticed someone had picked up her books.

"Here." She looked up. It was Seifer. She began to feel a little lightheaded and her heart was definitely throbbing. It was practically in her throat.

"T-Thanks." She took the books from him. They started walking toward the bus together. She wanted to say something. The silence was killing her. She finally spoke, "Well, um, I," she began to feel clammy and nervous.

"You want to thank me for helping you yesterday." Her eyes got real big. He took the words right out of her mouth. "How are you doing? I mean like I didn't put the bandages on wrong did I?" He looked her in the eyes.

"Man his eyes are gorgeous." Olette realized she had accidently said it out loud. She put her hand over her mouth. Had he heard her?

"Thank you. I get my eyes from my mom." Yep. He had heard her. She couldn't believe that she had said that out loud.

"Anyway, to answer your question, no you didn't hurt me. I have one question though. Why did you kiss me?" They stopped a couple feet away from the double doors of the school. There was no one left in the building.

"Well, your lips needed a little healing." He smiled at her. Then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. He waved and went to the bus. Her hand touched her cheek. It was still warm where he had just kissed her. Again! She felt light and floaty. She couldn't stop smiling. Even when Kairi was talking to her, she couldn't stop thinking about that second kiss. Later that evening, while Olette and her dad were eating, she asked her did how he felt when he fell in love with mom.

"Well, every time I saw her, my heart would throb and my head would get all fuzzy. When I tried to talk to her I would get really nervous. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." She got up and put her dishes in the sink, then went to her room. She was lying in her bed, when she finally realized that she had fallen in love with Seifer Almasy.


	6. Once More

Once More

Seifer's POV:

That evening Seifer was by himself. His parents left a note saying that they would be home late. They left him 20 in pizza money. He sat down in the living room and turned on the TV. It was a movie called 13 going on 30. (The same movie Olette was watching.) It was the part where Matt and Jenna had kissed by the swings.

That part reminded Seifer of the kiss he had shared with Olette in the nurses' office. He touched his lips. He realized that some of her lip gloss rubbed off on his lips. He licked his lips. It tasted of strawberries. Now that he thought about it, the kiss had tasted strongly of strawberries. That kiss had been all he thought about. It just made him feel alive. And he felt like he was walking on the clouds. He finished his pizza. Then he went to bed, dreaming about his green eyed girl.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Seifer rolled over and hit the snooze button. Then went back to sleep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. His clock rang again. This time he looked at his clock more carefully. "It's only 7:00." He did a double take. "OH NO! It's 7:00!" Seifer quickly got up and threw clothes on. He sprayed himself with Axe. Seifer ran downstairs, grabbed a cereal bar, and ran to the bus stop. He barely made it. The bus had just pulled up.

He glanced over at Olette. She was also looking at him. Seifer noticed that she was blushing so hard, she almost turned purple. He decided to make her blush more. So he flashed her a big toothy smile. Olette was starting to blush more than she just had. But this time she gave him a smile in return. He got to his seat and sat down. 'She's so pretty, even with bumps and bruises.' Seifer thought, while smiling.

Seifer watched Olette the whole bus ride. He was going to have to ask her to sit with him on the bus next Monday. He wanted to hear her laugh and see her smile up close. He just loved her so much. Seifer wondered if she might ever feel the same way about him. All through his classes he couldn't focus on anything. Seifer just kept thinking about Olette. He wanted to be near her all the time. He wanted to feel her touch, her hair, and he just wanted to know all about her and her life.

RRRIIINNNGGG! The school bell ended Seifer's last class. He watched Olette walk out of the class. He got up and he heard something drop. Seifer was in the doorway and he noticed Olette was grabbing her stomach. Seifer figured she must have a bruise where she had gotten punched. So he walked over and picked up her books.

"Here." He handed her the pile of books. His heart throbbed. Hers probably was too.

"T-Thanks." She took her books. Seifer hoped that she wouldn't mind him walking to the bus with her. It was really awkward at first. It was too quiet. Seifer was trying to figure out something to say so he could break the ice. But Olette beat him to it. Well, sort of.

"Well, um, I," he knew what she was going to say. She was going to thank him for helping her after that fight yesterday. Seifer was able to read a person's mind sometimes. So he finished her sentence.

"You want to thank me for helping you yesterday." He noticed a shocked look on her face. He continued to speak. "How are you doing? I mean like, I didn't put the bandages on wrong did I?" he probably sounded real corny. Oh well. He looked Olette right in the eyes. He heard her mutter something.

"Man his eyes are gorgeous." He surprised. She turned a light shade of pink. 'She looks so adorable.' Seifer said himself. Then he figured out what to say.

"Thank you. I get my eye color from my mom." He could tell that she was still a little embarrassed about what she had just said. She began to speak again.

"Anyway to answer your question, no you didn't hurt me. I have one question though. Why did you kiss me?" They both stopped a couple feet away from the double doors of the building. There was no one left in the school. Seifer thought for a moment. He wanted to kiss her again. He figured out what to say to her. Seifer made sure to say it really sweet like to get her heart racing.

"Well, your lips needed a little healing." Instead of kissing her on the lips like she expected, he kissed her softly on the cheek. He waved and then went to the bus.

Later that evening Seifer's head was too cloudy from thinking about Olette that he forgot to go downstairs and eat when he was called. Tomorrow was Saturday. He wouldn't see Olette until Monday. That is, unless he made a surprise visit to Cherry Street.


	7. Information

(Hey everybody! Zutarafn1 here. Sorry I took so long to update this story. I have been really busy with finals and etc. blah, blah, blah. Enough about me. I hope you like this chapter and I will update and finish this story when I can. Please review and tell me what you think!)

* * *

Information

Olette's POV:

Olette didn't wake up until 1:00 in afternoon on Saturday. The only reason she woke up though, is because she was hungry. When she got to the refrigerator Olette noticed a note from her dad. She took it from underneath the magnet.

Olette,

I'm sorry that I'm not home. I got called into work this morning. I'll be working real late. I probably won't be home until 12:00 tonight. I left you some money and the car keys for the Ford. I love you and I'll see you when I get home.

Dad

She put the note on the counter. 'Well I guess that means Chinese take out for dinner.' She sighed. Olette couldn't find a thing to eat, even though her and her dad just went grocery shopping. She closed the fridge, then went to the living room Olette plopped on the couch and turned on the television. Before she knew it, she had fallen back asleep. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Olette sat up. She was awakened by the sound of the doorbell. She looked at the clock. It was 4:30. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Olette's head was still groggy. She got up slowly. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Olette finally had enough. So she shouted.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" the ringing stopped. She got to the door and undid the locks. She opened the door. To her surprise it was someone she never expected. It was Seifer. She was still in her pajamas. A tank top and short pj shorts. She knew she was blushing a bright red. Her hair was all messy. She hadn't changed her bandages. She noticed that he was taking it all in. his eyes looked at her hair, her face, down to her feet, and finally back to her eyes. She finally spoke.

"H-Hi." She contemplated on letting him in.

"Hello."

"Why are you- how do you know where I live?" Olette pulled herself together. She knew there was a funny look on her face.

"Well, when we road the bus the day before yesterday, I saw that you lived on Cherry Street. Then I looked up the rest your address in the phone book." He smiled. She shifted her weight. Her right foot was falling asleep.

"Now for the second question, why are you here?" 'He had better not say "I was just in the neighborhood" 'She thought. If he did, she would close the door right then and there.

"I just wanted to see you." She choked, but exactly what did she choke on? She wasn't eating anything. Was it her spit? No her mouth was too dry.

"…" she tried to speak, but nothing came out. What really amazed her was, Seifer waited for her to speak and for her to invite him into her home. "Well, um, uh,"

"Let me guess, would you like to come in?" 'How does he do that?' she asked herself.

"Y-yes." She gestured him inside. He stepped in. She led him into the kitchen. "You can have anything you want in the fridge. The living room is through there," pointed at the doorway to the right. "I'll be right back." Olette ran upstairs. She threw on a pair of blue jeans and a black pullover. She went back downstairs. Seifer wasn't in the kitchen. 'He must be in the living room.' Olette grabbed two cokes and went into the living room.

"Here." She said giving Seifer the coke. She sat down next to him on the couch.

"Thanks." He took the drink. "You have a really nice house. Are you rich or something?"She paused. Olette knew he meant it sarcastically.

"Yeah. Actually I am." She saw him choke on his drink. "I just don't like people to know. I fear they won't treat me the same."

"Sorry. I didn't mean-"

"It's all right." After that, they began talking. What they liked, disliked, their hobbies. Finally they reached a subject that took a turn for the worse.

"So now you know everything about me and what my parents do," Seifer started out, "what do yours do?" Olette shifted on the couch. She was uncomfortable.

"Well my dad works for the government. That's why we have such a big house and stuff. She stopped and looked away from Seifer.

"What about your mom?" her head snapped in his direction. "What does she do?"

"My mom she-"her eyes were filling up with tears. "We- a few weeks ago my mom and me were in a bad car accident." 'Stop talking! Don't remember what happened!' Olette's mind shouted at her, but her lips wouldn't listen to her brain. "We were hit head on by a drunk driver. He got away without a scratch." Olette closed her eyes to keep from crying. "My mom was killed on impact. I got away with this." She stood up off of the couch and lifted the right side of her shirt and pullover up to the middle of her ribcage.

Her scar stretched from her belly button, across her right side, and stopped at the middle of her back. She took Seifer's hand and placed it on the scar. Then he traced the scar with his fingers. Olette noticed that he gave her a quick, gentle kiss on her scar, where it stretched across her right side. She pulled down her shirt and jacket, and then sat back down on the couch. "It was- it just happened so fast." Her voice wavered. "I shook her. I called out her name, but she wouldn't wake up. There was so much blood on my hands. I just wanted to help her so much." Olette couldn't hold it in any longer. She put her hands over her hands and began to sob. After a few moments, she felt Seifer wrapping his arms around her. She looked up at his face, tears still falling. Then she rested her head sideways on his chest. He put a hand on the side of her face, his chin on the top of her head, and kept one arm wrapped around her torso. She had parts of his shirt clenched in her right hand. He waited as she cried, getting over her pain that had built up so much inside.

It was 8:30 when Olette was finally able to calm down. She and Seifer went to the front door. "I'm sorry about crying. Thank you for not judging me." She looked into his eyes and noticed that he was light pink. He rubbed the back of his head.

"It's nothin'. Ya know, if you ever need ta jus talk or cry or somethin', you can come to me." She nodded. They exchanged a goodbye or two, the Seifer left. Olette ordered her dinner, ate, and then went bed felling better than she had in weeks.

* * *

Well how was it? I know it's been a while, but seeing how I'm still a high school student I gotta focus on school work too. You know how that goes. I'm going to try to keep it updated as much as possible now, but if there is a pause in my stories, that's just because I am working on my term paper for English IV. Yuck! Well that's enough from my mouth, send some reviews or comments etc. talk at ya later!

Zutarafn1


	8. Getting to Know Olette

Getting to Know Olette

Seifer's POV:

For several hours Seifer couldn't keep still. He kept deciding to go to her house, but when he got to his front door he would go right back to his room. Finally around 4:00, he headed towards Olette's house. Seifer made it to her house. His mouth was hanging open. She had three cars in her driveway, a huge garden in the front yard. He couldn't believe his eyes. 'Finally, the front door.' He sighed. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. He waited. Was she even home? Seifer rang the doorbell again. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. "Well, I'll try once more," he said a loud. Ding Dong. Ding Dong. Not too, soon after, he heard shouting.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming!" he heard the locks being undone. She opened the door. He noticed that she was wearing her pajamas. 'Had she been asleep?' Well duh! He mentally face palmed himself, and then saw that she was blushing. He took it all in though. He looked at her hair, down to her feet, and then back to her eyes.

"H-hi." She choked.

"Hello." He noticed that she was concentrating.

"Why are you-How do you know where I live?" she had a funny look on her face.

"Well, when we road the bus the day before yesterday, I saw that you lived on Cherry St. Then I looked up the rest of your address in the phone book." He smiled meekly. He noticed she had shifted her weight.

"Now for the second question, why are her?" Seifer knew she didn't want to hear, "I was just in the neighborhood." She'd probably shut the door in his face, so he told her the absolute truth.

"I just wanted to see you." He noticed that she was taken aback, she tried to speak, but nothing came out. He promised himself that he would be patient with Olette. She began to speak. "Well, um, uh," he knew what she wanted to ask him.

"Let me guess, would you like to come in?" he noticed that she was once again stunned at his mind reading abilities.

"Y-yes." Olette let him inside. Her house was bigger, much bigger on the inside. She led him to the kitchen. "You can have anything in the fridge. The living room is through there. He looked to where she was pointing, and then back at her. "I'll be right back." He watched her run upstairs he didn't feel comfortable taking food from her, so he went straight to the living room.

Seifer noticed a blanket on the couch. He figured Olette must have been sleeping there before he came over. He picked it up and put it in the chair. He sat down on the couch. After a few more moments passed, Olette came in with two cokes.

"Here." She handed it to him and he took it. She sat next to him.

"Thanks" he opened it. "You have a really nice house. Are you rich or something?" Seifer was being sarcastic. He started to drink his coke, she started talking.

"Yeah. Actually I am." He choked on his drink. "I just don't like people to know. I fear they won't treat me the same."

"Sorry. I didn't mean-" she cut him off.

"It's all right." After that they began talking. What they liked; disliked. What their hobbies were. Seifer didn't realize, then next question he would ask, would be uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

"So now you know everything about me and what my parents do," he paused. "So what do your parents do?" he noticed a change in Olette's mood, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, my dad works for the government. That's why," he watched her gesture around the room. "We have such a big house and stuff." She turned away from him. He didn't want her to do that. He wanted to keep looking in her eyes. So he asked a question, more dangerous than all of the others, only he didn't know the sensitivity she had about it.

"What about your mom?" Seifer watched her head whip around, back to his gaze. She had turned several shades paler and her eyes were glazed over. Her face had become full of worry. "What does she do?"

"My mom? My mom she-" He noticed that there were little pools of tears in her eyes. Now he knew why she had gotten uncomfortable. He would listen intently, showing he cared if she wished to continue. If not he would change the subject. "We- a few weeks ago my mom and I were in a bad car accident." This was hard for Olette. He noticed that she had a hard time continuing with the story straight through. "We were hit head on by a drunk driver. He got away without a scratch." He watched her close her eyes to hold back her tears. He felt really awful about asking about her mom at first, but he now felt it was necessary. She had held on to the pain by herself. She needed to let it out and have a good cry and he would be there for her. "She was killed on impact. I got away with this." 'Got away with what?' he wondered. He watched her get off the couch. She lifted up the right side of her shirt to her rib cage. The scar was smooth, but for Olette it was just a painful reminder.

Her scar stretched from her belly button to the middle of her back. He also saw that she had a bluish purple bruise from where she had been punched. Surprisingly, Olette put his hand on the scar, and then he traced it with his fingers. Seifer wasn't sure why he did this, but he quickly kissed the part of the scar that stretched across her side. She pulled her shirt down and sat back on the couch. "It was just so fast." Her voice wavered. "I shook her, but she wouldn't wake up. There was so much blood on my hands. I- I just wanted to help her so much." Seifer watched as she put her hands on her face. She had begun to cry. For a few minutes Seifer wasn't sure what to do, and then he knew what he had to do. She needed to be comforted. He wrapped his arms tightly around her small, light frame. Olette looked up at his face. She looked so helpless. Tears still ran rampant down her soft cheeks. Seifer tried to make her feel secure. He put a hand on the side of her face, his chin on the top of her head, and an arm wrapped gently around her torso. He noticed that she had a part of his shirt clenched in her small hand. Liked he promised, hew waited and was patient while she cried. Letting her get over her pain that had built up so much inside.

It was around 8:30 when she was able to calm down. Seifer and Olette walked to the door. Olette's head hanging low at first."I'm s-sorry about crying. Thank you for not judging me." She looked into his eyes. He noticed that her eyes were bloodshot and irritated from crying.

"It's no problem. "It's nothin'. Ya know, if you ever need ta jus talk or cry or somethin', you can come to me. You wanna exchange numbers if ya want to talk more?" he knew that she wasn't comfortable with speaking, so she nodded. They exchanged numbers and goodbyes. On the way home, he felt that he had helped her somehow. Helping her come to terms with her mother's death.


End file.
